


RoseGold - Blizzard

by Asa_de_Ouro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: <- that applies to Toxtricity, F/M, First Time, Hypothermia, Power Outage, Self-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_de_Ouro/pseuds/Asa_de_Ouro
Summary: These are a few of my favorite things... Also there's a sex scene. =w=
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	RoseGold - Blizzard

It was a serene, snowing evening the day Asa finally got the opportunity to visit Rose for another personal dinner meeting. That time, Rose was able to show her how to make the flatbread and Asa got to finally eat his mutton biryani. As the two of them finished off some wine at around 10:30 PM, Rose suddenly frowned slightly as the sound of the wind howling caught his attention.  
“What’s the matter?” Asa asked.  
“Is the storm getting worse…?” Rose stood up and walked towards the back window and peered out. “Uh-oh.”  
“What’s the weather look like now—” She paused as she saw that the snow had turned into an outright blizzard. “Oh crap. Rose, I’m sorry, but I think I should—”  
“Wait.” Rose held up a hand as Asa start moving towards the foyer. “Perhaps it’s not a good idea to head out in this weather. It’s hazardous, for both you and a Corviknight taxi.”  
“What am I supposed… to…” Asa trailed off as it dawned on her. “Wait a minute… are you…”  
“I hope you won’t mind. But I care too much about your safety. So I’ll be more than happy to give you the guest room until the snow stops.”  
Asa felt like her heart was going to explode. “Re-really— oh no, I don’t want to impose on— like—” She stammered.  
“Nonsense, you’re not imposing on me at all.” Rose walked to her side.  
“Is it really okay…?” Asa asked. “I mean, I have my Pokemon with me too and…”  
“Oh, the dogs?”  
Asa grimaced. “…and a… Toxtricity…”  
“I’m sure they’re all going to be very comfortable. You can let them out if you like.”  
“Okay…” Asa took four Pokeballs out of her bag and opened them, releasing Arcanine, Thievul, Boltund, and Toxtricity into the living room. They all looked around for a moment before scattering around the room, eagerly exploring. Asa winced as Boltund made a beeline for the couch and jumped on it, Arcanine slumped directly in front of the fireplace, Theivul rolled on his back on the carpet, while Toxtricity got close to Rose to examine him. “Guys… all of you, please calm down…”  
“Well, hello there.” Rose smiled at Toxtricity. Toxtricity tilted his head at him a few times, his tongue lolling out as he scratched at his chest, making an odd discordant noise. “…Yes…?”  
Asa looked beyond nervous. She knew Toxtricity didn’t warm up to other people very easily and was also somewhat protective of her. “Please…” she whimpered.  
Rose was about to move his hand to pet him, but decided against it since it was clear Toxtricity was trying to size him up, walking circles around him. Finally, Toxtricity stepped away from Rose, moseying over to Arcanine and lounging against him. “What was all that about?”  
“He was trying to make sure you’re not a bad person. He didn’t lash out at you so I guess he decided you’re fine.”  
“Just as well. I was about to pet him but he wouldn’t have liked that, I’m sure.”  
“Oh, he would have hated you for that. He doesn’t like getting touched by any stranger.”  
Rose went over to the fireplace and turned it off. “Would you like to show you to the guest room?”  
Asa slowly relaxed as the reality that Rose really did intend for her to stay sunk in. “Oh. Yes, please. Guys, come along.” Her Pokemon followed her as Rose led her up the stairs. 

“Technically this is a three bedroom house. But I’ve furnished one of them into a place for the Minccinos, Cinccinos and Perrserker to sleep.” Rose opened one of the doors, and the large room was filled with Pokemon toys, a climbing apparatus, eight tiny heated beds, a somewhat larger pink bed where Perrserker was snoozing, a very coarse scratching post, several drinking fountains, a separate fountain where some of the Minccinos were cleaning their tails, an ambient sound machine and a ceiling star projector. Perrserker lazily opened one of her eyes, then went back to sleep.  
“Wow…” Asa was amazed. “This is so luxurious.”  
“They love it here. I wanted to make sure they have a comfortable place to stay in return for helping clean the house.” Rose led her to another room, which was a proper bedroom. There was a queen-size bed in the middle of the room with a bedside bench at the end of it, a plush rug on the floor, a pair of reading lamps mounted on the wall facing the bed, a ledge on the left wall with a few decorations, a dresser, and several fake potted plants. “And here’s where you’ll be sleeping.”  
“Wow, this is amazing!” Asa sat down on the bed, once again immediately joined by her Pokemon.  
Rose opened one of the drawers in the dresser, revealing a pair of unisex pajamas and a few small amenity kits, each containing a toothbrush, some toothpaste, an eye mask, and other travel-sized toiletries. “You can keep what you end up not using from your pack.”  
“Really? Oh, thank you…” Asa smiled.  
“Go ahead and get yourself settled in; I’ll be back shortly.” As Rose headed down the hall, Asa laid back on the bed, with Boltund, Thievul and Toxtricity taking up the other side, while Arcanine lounged on the rug.  
“This bed is really comfortable… the pillow really soft…” Asa squeezed the pillow and relaxed, turning to look out the window at the rapidly accumulating snow. “What an odd circumstance, isn’t it…? I’m spending the night at Rose’s house… but it’s because the weather is hazardous…” Toxtricity let out a suggestive mumble, then snickered. “H-hey! What are you sugges— I mean, clearly he’s a decent man; he’s not using this opportunity to try to get into my pants…” Asa blushed as Toxtricity continued smirking. “Well… it is true I’ve fallen for him…” At that, all her Pokemon popped their heads up and looked directly at her and immediately began making happy noises, with Arcanine standing up and tapping his paws on the ground. “You guys, I can’t… I really can’t… I’ll get turned down…”  
Boltund rested his chin on Asa’s leg. She petted his head. “You really think I should confess…?” He let out a whine and his tail wagged back and forth. “I just don’t want to ruin it—” Asa was cut off as she heard footsteps approach the room, then a knock. “Yes?”  
Rose opened the door. “You can use the shower next if you’d like; I’ve just finished.”  
“Oh yes, thank y—” Her eyes suddenly bulged out as she saw Rose… he was wearing a soft black bathrobe, and his freshly-washed hair fell more naturally. She stood up and grabbed one of the amenity kits from the drawer, as well as the pajamas. “Yes, I would like to…” She kept her head down, trying not to blush as he directed her to it, and she couldn’t help but notice he smelled really good. “Thank you.”

“Is the bed warm enough for you?” Rose asked later, after Asa had showered and gotten ready for bed.  
“Oh yes, it’s just right.” Asa nodded. “And it’s really soft, too.”  
“I’m glad.” Rose smiled. “Would you like a wake-up call? I usually wake up rather early, so if you would like to be woken up at a certain time…?”  
“Uh, wake me up at 7:30.”  
“Perfect. Just in time for breakfast.” Rose nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning, then. Goodnight, Asa. Sleep well.” He smiled warmly one last time, then switched the light off.  
“Goodnight, Rose.” Asa curled up in bed, drifting off peacefully. 

At some point during the night, Rose was woken up by a sudden drop in temperature in the house. As he tried to look at the digital clock on his bedside table, it was completely off. He looked at his cell phone… 3:10 AM. “The storm must have knocked the power out,” he muttered as he got out of bed. He attempted to walk quietly past the guest bedroom, but was taken aback when he heard panicked sobbing on the other side. He quickly opened the door. “Asa, what’s the matter?!”  
“Toxtricity… he’s gone unresponsive…!” Asa cried. Boltund and Theivul had curled up around Arcanine for heat, but Toxtricity had gone limp on the bed before he could do the same.  
“Don’t panic, don’t panic…” Rose checked Toxtricity. “He’s hypothermic, but still alive. We have to warm him up immediately. Arcanine, come with us.” Arcanine stood up, following the two of them as they hauled Toxtricity to the master bathroom. Rose turned the water on to hot and began soaking a large bath towel in it. Once he was sure it was hot enough, he wrapped Toxtricity in the moist, hot towel and began gently rubbing his body. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Rose reassured Asa, who was still sobbing a little bit.  
After what felt like forever, Toxtricity regained consciousness. “There you are… oh dear. Are you feeling all right?” Rose asked him. Toxtricity lethargically groaned, rubbing his head and flopped back down on the floor, trying to use the towel as a blanket.  
“Oh, thank Arceus…” Asa smiled with relief. “Thank you, Rose…”  
“I’m sorry I have to do this.” After trying to dry off Toxtricity as much as he could, he placed him belly-down on Arcanine’s back. “Don’t let him move. Keep his temperature up.” Arcanine let out a rumbling sigh, as if he was trying to say ‘At least you dried him’. Rose looked at Asa. “Well, this is certainly unexpected. The blizzard knocked out the power. I’m going to check what the problem is; let’s get you and your Pokemon down into the living room with blankets.” He opened the other bedroom door, and the Minccinos and Cinccinos immediately followed Arcanine while Perrserker just looked annoyed at having been woken up. “Yes, darling, you too.” Rose picked Perrserker up and carried her to the couch. “Aren’t you cold?” He asked her, but shrugged as he just got a “mrrrrw” noise. “If you say so. You’re still getting wrapped up.”  
Arcanine laid down on the floor, still trying to balance Toxtricity on his back. He seemed to roll his eyes as not only Boltund and Thievul, but the group of Minccinos and Cinccinos curled up around him for heat. Rose placed a blanketed Perrserker next to him as well, much to her chagrin. He then placed a blanket around Asa as she sat down on the couch, noticing she was shivering.  
“Ohh…” Rose looked sadly at her. “Are you okay after all that?”  
“Yes… thank you.” Asa nodded.  
“I’m going to try and fix it, then I’ll come join you. I promise.” He then did something Asa never expected he would: hug her. Her heart fluttered as she watched Rose head off, grabbing a flashlight as he went. Toxtricity was feeling better, and he lounged more comfortably on Arcanine’s back. Asa stood up from the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. “Poor thing… are you okay…?” she asked him, gently stroking the side of his face. Toxtricity nodded and gave a thumbs up. Asa sat back down on the couch, and time seemed to go by much slower as she laid down on the couch and waited for Rose to come back…  
After some time, she heard a victorious ‘Yes!’ from somewhere in the house as she sat up and saw the clocks on some kitchen appliances blink on. A few seconds later, Rose walked back into the living room, switching on one of the lamps. “I did it…! Everybody okay?” Asa and the other Pokemon nodded. Rose approached Toxtricity, still on Arcanine’s back. “How are you feeling? Are you okay; are you warm enough?” He reached a hand out to see if he would reciprocate. Much to both his and Asa’s surprise, Toxtricity let Rose pet him. He went on to pet Arcanine. “You’ve done such a good job. Thank you for keeping the Pokemon warm; both hers and mine.”  
As if remembering something, Boltund stood up and began making barking noises at Rose, occasionally jerking his head towards Asa. “What is it…?” Rose furrowed his brow. “Stay with her the rest of the night so she stays warm…?” Boltund’s paws tapped on the floor and he continued barking. “What do you mean ‘she needs me’—” Boltund made one last sound which caused Rose to pause entirely. “…oh. I see.” He turned to Asa and smiled as the Pokemon finally dispersed, the Minccinos and Cinccinos eager to go back to their now-reheated beds. “Want to go back to bed?”  
“Yeah, I’m still sleepy.” Asa nodded, but let out a small gasp as Rose put an arm around her.  
“Here, come with me.” Rose led Asa back upstairs, as Arcanine shot a ‘what did you do’ look at Boltund as all of Asa’s Pokemon went back into the guest bedroom.  
“Where are we going—” Asa’s eyes widened as she realized Rose had taken her to the master bedroom. “…Rose… are you sure…?”  
“Are you okay with this?” Rose asked with full sincerity. “Do you want to? You’ll feel a lot warmer.”  
“Y-yes… absolutely, yes…” Asa nodded, and Rose pulled back the thick blanket so she could climb in. The mattress was very soft, the sheets were silky smooth. Rose joined her, and the two of them laid face to face.  
“A little doggie told me… you needed this.” Rose said.  
Asa couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh… hahaha…! Boltund…! That rascal—” She got cut off as Rose suddenly kissed her forehead, then gently rubbed up and down her back.  
Rose let out a low laugh. “If there was ever a circumstance to bring us closer together… I’m surprised, yet glad it was this one.” He held her close, continuing to rub up and down her back. Then he whispered something in her ear that caused her heart to nearly stop…  
“Is it a safe day for you…?”  
As she realized what that meant, Asa nodded…  
Rose shifted so he was halfway on top of her, holding her close as he kissed her more intensely, his hands starting to wander. “You feel uncomfortable at any point, and I’ll stop immediately. Yes?” He whispered.  
“I’m not uncomfortable… keep going,” Asa replied. Rose shifted completely on top of her and her eyes widened as she felt… something… poke at her thigh as he began sliding down her pajama bottoms. “Whoa— oh!”  
“As much as I want to savor your body… this is going to have to be a little quick. I do have to be awake early.” Rose massaged between her legs, smiling.  
“I don’t mind a quickie…” Asa smiled back, then groaned as Rose spread her legs open and she felt his erection poke at her opening.  
He grunted as he pushed inside, then held one of her legs tightly in one arm as he planted his other hand on the bed and began thrusting, wasting no time in building up to a more vigorous speed. He enjoyed the sounds she was making, and wanted to see a bit more as he began lifting up Asa’s pajama top…  
“They’re—”  
Rose placed a finger over her mouth and leaned to her ear. “They’re perky and cute is what they are; and you can’t convince me otherwise.” As he continued thrusting, he squeezed one of her breasts, and let out a laugh as she let out a squeak. “Will you let me see these properly next time?”  
“Of cou— next time?”  
“I think at this point I’ve made how I feel about you very clear… I wouldn’t have made this offer if there wouldn’t be a next time, now would I?” With that, Rose took her into a much deeper kiss than before, pushing in all the way. “I’ll ask one more time; it is a safe day for you, right?”  
“Yes…”  
“Good. I don’t want to get you pregnant.” Rose suddenly leaned down right next to her ear and his voice lowered to something between a purr and growl. “…Yet.”  
Asa’s vagina suddenly clamped down around Rose as she climaxed, moaning loudly as her juices coated his erection and the sheets. Rose was extremely impressed with this, thrusting a few more times before squeezing her hips tightly and pushed in all the way, spilling out inside her.  
Rose rested himself on top of her for a bit, then looked at her face. Her mouth had twisted into a smile and her half-closed eyes had rolled back. He let out a laugh of amusement. “Did that warm you up?”  
“Mmhmm…” Asa giggled. “Thank you…”  
Rose rolled off of her and kissed her cheek. “I’m glad we could spend time together like this.”

Rose’s cell phone alarm beeped at 6 AM. He looked down at Asa next to him, who had a smile plastered across her face. He gently touched the side of her face, which caused her to stir. “How would you like your coffee?” he softly asked.  
“Cream and sugar, please…” Asa mumbled into the pillow, her eyes still fluttering closed.  
“Okay. I’ll bring it to you.”  
About an hour later, true to his word, Rose walked into the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray. On it was the cup of coffee, a small glass of fresh berry juice, and a plate with neatly arranged sliced Oran berries, eggs, and a roll. “Don’t worry. I know Rawst berries make you sick. I didn’t put any in the juice.”  
“You’re so considerate…” Asa smiled and began eating.  
“I have to go to work. Copperajah has cleared away the snow out front, and it’s not snowing anymore, so it’s safe for you to go back home. Just remember to take the tray back to the kitchen and put the dishes into the sink when you’re done, all right?”  
“I will.”  
“Oh. And you needn’t worry about feeding your Pokemon. I’ve taken care of that for you too. …I had plenty of meat left over, I wouldn’t want it to go to waste. And it seems your Thievul particularly liked raw eggs mixed in with his food. Toxtricity…? I didn’t want him to risk getting too cold again. I made him a fruit salad made primarily of Aspear berries. He didn’t seem to mind the sour taste.”  
Asa’s heart swelled. If it wasn’t love she was feeling the night before, it was certainly love she felt now.  
“I’ll see you again very soon.” Rose kissed her head and headed out, and Asa let out a tiny giggle as she continued eating her breakfast.  
About an hour later, after she’d finished and made sure everything was clean, the Corviknight taxi to take her and her Pokemon back to Hammerlocke arrived.  
“That was a nasty storm,” the driver remarked as Asa stepped in. “You hold out okay?”  
“Oh, yes I did.” Asa smiled. “I definitely did.”


End file.
